


Sporegasm

by TreebrosDEH_Life



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cute, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For a Friend, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreebrosDEH_Life/pseuds/TreebrosDEH_Life
Summary: While on a mission to investigate a supposed haunted house, the team finds a lost and abused scientist in the basement responsible for the peculiar incidents in the house. After explaining that there is a greater power who manipulated him into doing what he did by threatening his family, the team decides to cut him some slack and help defeat this higher power and keep his family safe. Not without the chance of a blossoming romance though.
Kudos: 3





	Sporegasm

The trudge back to town consisted of mostly mundane activities: Axil, promptly ignoring everyone for his tinkering and sending icy glares at Corann's cat whenever she got to close, Kilffaen, appreciating the nature around them, Lia and Corann, occasionally engaging in small talk, Vernon trailing behind, still pondering the interaction with the spore messenger, and Torilin, keeping his distance behind the rest of the group. Torilin found himself thinking about his interactions with Vernon. He seemed to be a very caring man, intelligent too. Glancing up, he saw Vernon's slouched figure in front of him, trudging along behind the rest of the party. The slight tug at Torilin's heart upon seeing the slightly shorter man was a little startling and confusing at first. They had just met and had very little interaction, but he somehow couldn't help the butterflies he felt looking at Vernon. 

The fact of the matter was that Vernon was one of the few people Torilin had met on this journey that actually seemed to care about people around him. Kliff was too shy most of the time for anyone to have much insight on him. Lia was too stuck up and occupied with her own problems to actually give a shit about anyone else. Corann was just... odd, and her whole thing with peace (not to mention her conflicting morals) was quite hard for Torilin to swallow a lot of the time. And while Axil seemed to have taken a liking to Torilin more than any of the others, he was still very much full of himself and only really interested in gathering information, which was understandable. But Vernon had...  _ emotions- _ something this group generally seemed to lack.

Torilin gave a small, frustrated sigh. These feelings were not part of the plan, but for fuck's sake he wasn't about to ignore them. What did he have to lose? He quickened his pace a bit to catch up with Vernon, coming up behind him. Vernon jumped slightly at the sudden approach and Torilin let out a little snort of laughter. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Vernon said with a nervous chuckle, slightly embarrassed by his jumpiness. Vernon was impressed with Torilin's swiftness and grace- sure, it could give him a fright, but it was impressive nonetheless. Looking up, Vernon caught a glimpse of Torilin's rather piercing silver eyes and was struck with just how attractive Torilin actually was. The scientist had taken notice of his solid figure when first observing them but didn't get to see his face very clearly till now, and it was rather stunning. He dismissed his thoughts immediately, though. They had bigger problems to be thinking about. For example, the threat of world domination. 

Coming back into town, Torilin tried to spark conversation (and maybe some light flirting). "So all those things in that house were just you, huh? That's impressive... like really impressive. They were really freaky. Of course, I wasn't  _ that  _ scared though." Torilin made sure to keep his head held high and maintain a semi-faux confidence in his gait. 

Vernon scoffed at that. He had been there only to study fear, and while Torilin had definitely been the tougher of the bunch, he still was hugely terrified of many of the oddities. "Of course," he replied with slight sarcasm, "but, I must say you know how to handle yourself quite well in combat."

"I try my best. Y'know, it's a little hard when you're blinded for a majority of it," Torilin said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as they approached the inn. 

"Sorry bout that," Vernon winced, pushing up his glasses as they stopped outside the inn’s entryway. 

Shrugging it off, Torilin turned to him, smiling. "S'all good." He did not notice the collection of his acquaintances behind them, nor the fact that the majority of the team seemed to be listening in on their conversation curiously.

"Ask him to come inside!" Lia yelled. Torilin sharply turned around to find everyone staring.

He shot them a quick glare before turning back to Vernon, now imbued with just the slightest bit of nervousness. "I.. yes. Would you like to come in for a drink? It's on me." 

"I guess I could spare some time for a drink," Vernon said, somewhat amused by Lia. 

"Great." Torilin smiled, tucking a stray strand of dirty blonde hair behind his pointy ear. 

When they turned to walk in, Lia and Corann were already gone, Kliff had gone up to his room, and Axil stood there studying the two. He turned his nose up slightly at the both of them, then handed Torilin a dagger before turning to go up to his room. Torilin stared at the dagger in his palm, slightly confused.

_ “Keep me updated. Call if you need help _ .” A voice that sounded oddly like Axil's rang in Torilin's head. Torilin snorted slightly. Of course the old man had some weird way of telepathic communication. It was charming that he wanted to play wingman, albeit a bit invasive. He gestured for Vernon to follow him and led him to one of the few empty tables in the tavern, not failing to spot Lia seated at a table close enough for her to eavesdrop. It was only a minute until drinks were placed in front of them and lively conversation ensued. They talked seemingly for hours, swapping stories and telling of their lives before. Somehow, Vernon started on a ramble about the alchemy and psychology he was studying in college before he "got wrapped up in this mess". Torilin really did try to keep up with the science talk but found himself getting distracted by the beautiful light gray of Vernon's eyes behind the frames of his round glasses, the color not that different from his own eyes. He caught himself wondering what Vernon's long, dark brunette hair - speckled with occasional silvery strands - would feel like if he ran his hand through it. The scruffiness of his ever so slightly unkempt beard also served to conjure up many an intriguing thought. Snapping himself back into reality and tuning back into Vernon's words, Torilin couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Fuck. The man seated in front of him was not only cute- but a goddamn genius.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Vernon said hurriedly, playing back his last couple sentences in his head, but he was unable to find any errors in his words.

Torilin shook his head. "No, no. Just- your... intelligence is really attractive, and I'm becoming rather fond of it."

"Oh, well it can't be that shocking. I'm sure you must have noticed how brilliant of man Axil is. Surely it's just as attractive on him? He doesn't have a partner, does he?" 

"He is a rather bright man, but he's also somewhere around 70. Not exactly my... type. And, um... yes, he does have a partner," Torilin said, not actually knowing one way or the other. 

_ For your information, I do not have a partner.  _ The voice of Axil sounded in Torilin's mind and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Oh?"

"Okay, well, I'm not entirely sure if he does or not. But I am for sure not into him," Torilin quickly clarified.

"But I am!" Lia interjected from nearby. "We've had a, um, thing for a little while now. Y'know, I uh… really have a thing for old men. So….hands off! Ha..." Torilin took a minute to fully process the bizzare words that had just come out of her mouth.

_ “I am... disturbed, to say the least. I feel the need to specify that I do not have interest in much of anyone at the moment, especially not Lia.” _

Torilin shook his head, trying to ignore whatever his friends were going on about. "Please do ignore her, she has had a little too much to drink," Torilin said pointedly in Lia's direction as he shot her a glare. "What I mean to say, is that I'm rather fond of  _ you.  _ But I completely understand if the feeling is not mutual-"

"It is,” Vernon interrupted, “Mutual, I mean.” He rested his hand on top of Torilin’s, then took it in his own. "But it’s a little surprising, to say the least."

"And why is that?" Torilin asked curiously, looking into Vernon's stone-colored eyes.

"Oh, I would just assume that in the midst of such a big threat you wouldn't have taken much notice of little old me," he said, slightly self-conscious. He looked up at Torilin shyly. Never did he envy the elf’s ability to be so calm and relaxed in any given situation more. Torilin squeezed his hand.

"What can I say? Put an intelligent, handsome, caring man - who is  _ my age _ -in front of me and it's hard to pay attention to anything else."

Vernon sat back in his seat with a slight laugh and a blush blossoming in his cheeks. "You do know how to make a man swoon, don't you?"

"Well I have been known to make some go weak in the knees. With my words… or just my mouth," Torilin said with a mischievous smirk.

_ “Oh my,”  _ Axil remarked.

"Oh?" Vernon's mind was suddenly filled with the less-than-holy thoughts that sometimes ran rampant in most college students' heads.

"Mhmm. Maybe… you would want to come up to my room and see for yourself?" Torilin suggested, raising one of his seemingly perfect eyebrows.

"I guess I could spare some time to see."

"Great," Torilin said with a grin. He tossed some gold on the table, took Vernon's hand to drag him to his feet, and yanked him in the direction of his room.

_ "Please do leave my dagger outside my room on your way past. I am unfortunately positive I will hear plenty from my room." _

Torilin made a face to the air. On the way to his room, he stabbed the dagger in the wood of Axil's door. Stopping in front of his own door, he turned to see Vernon looking slightly frazzled from the sudden movement. Torilin doubted that even if he wanted to stop the want that pooled in his chest, he wouldn't have been able to. Grabbing the collar of Vernon's shirt, Torilin pulled him close and kissed him harshly. Vernon gave a small groan, gripping whatever fabric of the rogue's clothes he could. Torilin pushed him up against something solid- what he assumed would be the door to Torilin's room. He blindly reached behind him for the doorknob but couldn't seem to find it.

What they both failed to notice was a slightly concerned Kliffaen peeking his head out of his room to see where all the noise was coming from. He rather impulsively shouted, "Stick it in the butt!" before quickly ducking back into his room and locking the door. They broke apart. "Fuck." Torilin stared daggers at the spot where Kliffaen had stood before giving a frustrated huff and letting Vernon stumble in. Torilin turned away to shut the door. Vernon cautiously came up behind him and started to undo the straps of the leather that kept the elf's armor on. 

As soon as the last one was undone, Torilin shrugged the chestplate off, leaving him in a thinner, silky shirt he had been wearing underneath. He turned to face Vernon again, this time pulling him into a slower, more passionate kiss, enjoying the way Vernon's beard scratched against his almost clean shaven face. Deepening the kiss, Torilin ran a hand through Vernon's soft hair. Humming approvingly, Vernon placed a hand on the taller man's hip and slid the other one under his shirt, exploring his toned body.

They pulled apart and Torilin stripped himself of the shirt. The scientist stopped to stare at the tan, toned chest that was now exposed to him. Torilin made a face. "I'm not the strongest person in the-"

"No, no, no. You're perfect," Vernon interrupted breathlessly, rushing his hands towards him. He hesitated a second before placing his hands on Torilin's abs. He gently kissed down Torilin's sharp jawline and neck to his collarbone. "So perfect," he mumbled against his neck before gently sucking the skin on Torilin's rather prominent collarbone. The rogue let out a shaky breath.

"That's gonna leave a mark, you know." Torilin grabbed the clasp of Vernon's cloak and undid it, pulling it off in a flourish and tossing it on the floor. The cloak was soon followed by his shirt. He gently caressed the scientist's hips, taking notice of his growing problem.

He leaned down to Vernon's ear and whispered enticingly. "Do you want some help with that?" 

Vernon inhaled sharply. "Is that not why I'm here?" Torilin chuckled a bit at that and slowly sunk to his knees in front of him. He let his hand trace the outline of Vernon's dick. Vernon let out a shaky breath. "Please."

Torilin smirked. "Of course, darling." He made quick work of pulling off the remaining fabric. Vernon shivered, although he wasn't quite sure whether it was from the pet name, Torilin's smug manner, or the loss of his pants- it was quite probably a combination of it all. Torilin ran his tongue along the underside of his now exposed cock and Vernon let out a rather audible gasp, biting down on his hand to prevent any more noise from escaping. "No," Torilin mumbled, looking up through heavy eyelids. He reached up and pulled the man's hand from his mouth, guiding it to caress his dirty blonde locks. "I want to hear you."

Vernon whimpered at that and let his hand brush through Torilin's hair, feeling his hot breath against his length. Torilin sucked down his member with ease and was rewarded with a long string of moans from the human. "Tor," Vernon moaned breathlessly. As he bobbed up and down, Vernon's grip in his hair tightened and the rogue hummed softly. The scientist's legs quivered and he leaned back against the wall to keep from collapsing as Torilin's tongue worked what seemed like magic around his dick. "Mmm, you were right about making someone go weak in the knees," he stuttered out.

Torilin pulled away to grin up at him before swirling his tongue along Vernon's tip. He then sunk down all the way, deep throating his cock. Vernon let out a cry, pulling on Torilin's hair. He wasn't sure why but he was suddenly overwhelmed with too many emotions- pleasure, yearning, and love all mixed together as one and he couldn't help the slight tears that sprung to his eyes. He gently pulled Torilin off of him. Torilin gave a kiss to his tip before standing up and meeting Vernon's watery eyes. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, wiping the tears that had fallen onto his beautiful cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. I've been stuck in the basement for so long now, deprived of normal life and you're just so amazing.  _ So  _ amazing. And I am so fond of you, I don't even have words… and I just..." Vernon trailed off. 

"I know." Torilin leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled him close, then grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed.

Taking a moment to fully admire Vernon's slim frame, Torilin grinned at him. "I don't have many words either, other than I'm glad you're here and safe with me. I'm so enamored by you, right here, right now- I'm already dreading leaving tomorrow." 

"You must leave. There are a lot of people in danger. I'll be right here when you get back," Vernon assured him with heat rising to his cheeks. "Now please stop staring."

"Kind of hard not to when you just look so utterly divine, sprawled out like that for me," the rogue said slyly, causing Vernon's already pink cheeks to flush a bright red. Torilin swiftly undid his belt before pinning Vernon down to the bed and attacking his lips with kisses as they continued their night of love and passion.

-

Waking up in the morning with heat pressed against their bodies was a sensation neither of the men were really used to. Torilin being the first to wake up, he stared at the smaller man in his arms and smiled. He gently swept back a piece of dark hair that had fallen into Vernon's face, taking in the softness of the brunette locks. It didn't take long for Vernon to awaken as well. "Good morning," he mumbled as he rolled over to face Torilin, the sleep still thick in his voice.

"It is, isn't it?" Torlin replied, fighting but unable to keep the fond smile off his face. 

"Better than any I can remember having recently," Vernon mumbled against the elf's carved chest, placing small kisses here and there before moving to get up. Torilin sat up, watching him as he went to retrieve his discarded clothing from the floor and redress. "I really should get back to the house. I'll see you later today?" 

"Yes," Torilin said, trying to hide the slight disappointment in his voice as he stood up.

Vernon looked over as he pulled his shirt over his head. Torilin pulled on a pair of pants, sadness present on his chiseled features. Vernon walked over, now standing directly in front him and placed a hand on his cheek gently. 

"Hey. Look at me.” He tilted Torilin’s chin up slightly, enough to meet his eyes. “Thank you for everything. For saving me and for helping me and especially for last night." He smiled softly. "It was very much appreciated. I do hope that maybe… you'd be interested in pursuing something more once you’re done saving the world." He grinned slyly at that, teasing.

A smile like the sun came across Torilin's face as he gazed into the light grey of Vernon's eyes. "I would love to."

The shorter male grinned and leaned in to give Torlin one last kiss. Torilin cupped Vernon's face with his hand to hold him there for just a few extra seconds before letting him move away. "I really should be going. I'll see you later," Vernon said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Torilin said, a love-struck grin coming over his face as Vernon made his way out of his room, flashing him one last smirk before closing the door behind him. 

Later that day, Vernon showed the party the way to the sewage pipe's entrance. Torilin walked directly beside him. They didn't talk. They didn't need to. 

"This is where I leave you," Vernon said to the group. "Good luck. And be careful." He met Torilin's eyes and they seemed to silently repeat the words spoken earlier in the inn. Vernon gave him a heartfelt smile and reached up to give Torilin's shoulder a small squeeze before turning and walking back the way they came. The elf blushed slightly, and knew that the memory of Vernon's hand on his shoulder would not fade. Torilin felt a twinge of melancholy as he watched his human lover walk away. He silently assured himself that it would not be the last time they saw each other. The group would be fine, and he would get back to Vernon soon enough.

The only downside to his romantic endeavors? The idiots he had for teammates insisted on constantly teasing him for the rest of the journey.


End file.
